


In The Dark

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 5 Episode Home. Months later and Elena can't let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In The Dark  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Elena Gilbert (Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 224  
>  **Summary:** Set after the Season 5 Episode Home. Months later and Elena can't let him go.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Rainy Days and Mondays](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/726928.html) at 1_million_words

The wind howled outside the house as the rain beat against the windows and fell harder onto the roof. But Elena wasn’t frightened of the storm. Nothing could frighten her anymore. Nothing mattered. Damon was gone. 

Elena crawled into Damon’s bed, pulled the covers up under her chin and let the tears fall.

All of her friends were telling her to let him go. That it was time to move on. But they didn’t understand. He was the love of her life. How was she supposed to let him go? How was she supposed to live without him? Why would she even want to?

“Damon.” She whispered his name and gasped as it echoed in the silent room sending forgotten shivers dancing down her spine. Her tears fell faster. Even the sound of his name had the power to bring her to her knees. “You told me that you would never leave me again.” Elena wiped her hand across her face trying to stem the flow of tears. “You promised me, Damon.” A hiccup escaped her before she continued, “Why did you leave me?”

Lightening flashed across the sky and lit up the room before it was plunged into darkness once more. That was the way Elena felt without Damon. He was her lightening and without him she would always be in the dark.


End file.
